It is often desirable to track a user's or subscriber's activity within a network, such as for law enforcement purposes or for commercial or other benefits. However, tracking of the activity can be a labor intensive and difficult process. A user's IP address can change when the subject disconnects a session or re-establishes a session. A single user requesting the same class of service may appear across multiple endpoints of the network, and the request for the same class of service can occur simultaneously.